Digital rights management (DRM) refers to access control technologies that are used to limit access to digital content before or after purchase of the content (or access to the content). Examples of digital content include, but are not limited to, applications, application features, and digital media such as movies, music, and games. DRM techniques and restrictions often vary for different types of digital content and different types of devices that execute digital content. For example, a device that may execute digital content may be a vehicle with a computer system and/or a mobile device such as a mobile phone.